


Another Unfortunate Event

by fools_seldom_write



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemony Snicket as narrator, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: There's something about the Baudelaires' story that Lemony Snicket has left out so far.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Violet Baudelaire
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Another Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

> Lemony Snicket is kind of a dick in this.

My name is Lemony Snicket, and I have spent many years of my life studying the lives of the Baudelaire orphans, trying to find out as much as possible about the unfortunate events that happened to them. During my research, some of what I found out was extremely unpleasant, and more than once I wished I could forget what I knew again. It is not just Count Olaf’s villainy or the bad luck which followed three unfortunate children that makes me lie awake at night. I’ve been advised by several people to keep these unpleasant details in the lives of Violet and Klaus Baudelaire to myself, but it is my solemn duty to bring to light the full history of the Baudelaire orphans as it happened so many years ago, and this is, unfortunately, part of this history. You, however, have no such obligation, and that is why I urge you to stop reading and close this story. You don’t have to burden yourself with the truth about what two young teenagers had to do in order to survive this series of unfortunate events.

As you may remember, the Baudelaire children have gone through a number of traumatic events, including losing their parents and their home in a terrible fire, being forced to live under the so-called care of the villain Count Olaf, and said villain hunting them down, killing all of their guardians in the process. That’s a lot to go through for two teenagers who had until then lived a rather privileged life.

When experiencing something traumatic, it can often be helpful to have someone who understands how you feel and can comfort you. For Violet Baudelaire, that someone was her brother Klaus. For Klaus Baudelaire, that someone was his sister Violet.

Violet and Klaus have always been very close, especially compared to other siblings their ages. Going through all these traumatic experiences together made them grow even closer.

I wish I could tell you that the bond the two eldest Baudelaire orphans shared was strictly platonic, that they had a relationship like siblings should have, but I don’t want to lie. Not only was Violet and Klaus’ relationship romantic, it was also sexual. I wish I didn’t know what these teenagers did with each other, or more accurately, to each other. I wish I could tell you that these were innocent children, but this description would fit almost no healthy 12-year-old boy or 14-year-old girl. If you are or have ever been a teenager, then you know what I’m talking about. That is one of the reasons you should provide two teenagers with at least two beds.

Count Olaf had been a teenager once, but the comfort of the Baudelaires wasn’t on his list of priorities. So even if he had known about Klaus waking up in his room with his morning wood pressed against his older sister, I doubt he would have cared. Even if he had known, he wouldn’t have cared about how uncomfortable Klaus felt, how embarrassed he was, how much he wished that his body would obey him. Even if he had known, he wouldn’t have cared about how conflicted Violet felt, how miserable she was, how much she wished she could just ignore it. Even if he had known, he wouldn’t have cared about how awkward they both were, how much they tried to pretend it didn’t mean anything. But they were both too intelligent.

Violet and Klaus Baudelaire were good people. Even at their age, they were always polite and knew to never hurt anyone. But while they were living under Count Olaf’s roof, they were getting increasingly angry and frustrated. Not just because of how unfairly Count Olaf treated them, but also that none of the other adults in their life listened to them. Justice Strauss was easily manipulated and painfully naïve, while Mr. Poe cared more about his job than the lives of three children. The realization that they couldn’t count on anyone else to help them and were completely on their own was a terrible one, and there was no way for them to let out all their anger and frustration. And once their anger grew bigger than their awkwardness, all hope was lost.

There was nothing gentle about their sex. It was the one occasion where they could throw all of their politeness out of the window, and they did. They didn’t hurt each other, not really. Physically, they caused each other pain. Emotionally, it was all pleasure. They were inexperienced, trying to find out what worked best. Their sex was sloppy and rushed, pushing and pulling, biting and clawing at each other. Their escapades were sudden, they didn’t bother to take off their clothes, just grinding against each other, trying to finish as quickly as possible.

It was the only thing that allowed them to express their feelings, that kept them sane. Out of lying, stealing and kidnapping, this may be the worst thing they had to do to survive.


End file.
